


bro·ken

by crying_colors



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, but the tags betray it, not that it isn't serious, the description makes this seem much more serious than it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_colors/pseuds/crying_colors
Summary: ‘brōkən/’(adj.)having been fractured or damaged and no longer in working order."a broken mentality"Racetrack can most certainly be called broken. However, one would expect a broken thing to not work, to have easily reached limits. Racetrack can also most certainly not be called this.He is an unstoppable force of nature, something that could tear apart the very earth beneath his feet if he so put his mind to it.-or, rather, that one newsies shapeshifter au that takes place during a nuclear fallout.





	1. Chapter 1

Spot stared out the grimy window, into the bleak atmosphere outside. Crumbled bricks and stone lay haphazardly everywhere, vines creeped up the remains of fallen skyscrapers, and sickly gray clouds hung low around everything. There was the faint squeaking of rats scattering, desperately trying to find even the faintest bit of food.

Spot pulled his gaze away from the window, to the few people in the barren space. There was Jack and Davey, sprawled on top of each other and dozing quietly, plus Elmer, Specs, and Romeo playing makeshift chess with a board drawn in the dust.

Once Davey and Jack got up and everyone got their things together, they’d likely start moving again; there was nothing to be desired here, and the few survivors had started moving out west, past the breach of destruction.

A faint squealing noise pierced the air, jolting Davey up. Spot jerked his gaze to the side, but all he could see was a streak of blood on the ground. Unfortunately, that wasn’t too out of place, so after a few quiet huffs the group settled back down again.

It was only a few minutes after that before Jack was up as well. He was a little more tense than everyone else seemed to be, glancing to the side every minute or so.

Spot heard Davey mutter something, but whatever he said was lost to Spot. He did, however, manage to catch what Jack said.

“We have to leave.”

“Already?” Spot groaned, pushing himself to his feet. He couldn’t help but feel a bit cross; they never left _immediately_ once everybody was up, as usually the group spent some time getting their stuff together or joking around first. Everyday life was stressful, _goddamnit,_ Spot wanted the ten minutes of his day where the worry was lifted.

“I have a feeling something else is here, and I don’t want anything to do with that. Please, let’s go.”

Seconds after the words left Jack’s mouth, there was another harsh rat’s squeal. Spot was able to see it this time; a rat, dying out of a wound coming from seemingly nowhere. It was a large mound of grey fur, rooting around the rubble for one second before falling over dead with a gash to its neck the next.

When its body disappeared, Spot was pulled out of the building.

 

* * *

 

 

“At least tell me where we’re going,” Spot complained, crossing his arms as he padded in the middle of the group. “Like, I know _where_ , but are we gonna stop as soon as we reach somewhere habitable? Are we gonna keep going until we get somewhere really good? What’s our plan here.”

“We’ll figure it out when we get there,” That was Jack, all airy jokes and confidence again. Spot glanced to him, then back in the direction of the building they’d just left.

With that, Spot saw… something. There was a flicker of motion around a pile of rubble quite a ways back. Startled, Spot grabbed for his knife.

Obviously, there was no need for alarm. A single rat hopped on top of the pile of rubble. When it sat up on its hindlegs and angled its large ears forward, Spot realized something. It was a rabbit, not a rat.

How was a rabbit out there? There was almost no greenery, Spot hadn’t seen a rabbit in at least a year or two.

The rabbit stared at Spot as he looked on in confusion. It was a small thing, with somehow wavy fur and grit-colored markings. The rabbit’s gaze didn’t waver as a second, smaller one hopped up next to it, then another.

Spot had only seen earthy colored hares, not rabbits as varied as these seemed to be. The first was the _exact_ color of the sandy rubble, the second was a shady brown, the third was a soft-looking gray.

Apparently, he’d been staring too long, because Specs stopped and nudged him.

“What is it?” He chirped, following Spot’s gaze until he saw the rabbits as well. “What the hell.”

The moment was ruined as a hawk screeched and circled overhead. The first rabbit flashed down the piece of rubble, tripped, and shook out its paw while the other two scattered. Spot made eye contact with the rabbit for one last time before it bounded after its comrades.

Spot pondered after the rabbit even as they started moving again. How had it survived? No, how had _three_ survived?

 

* * *

 

As night fell, Spot was gathering kindling for a bonfire. They were presumably getting close to the edge of the city, guessing by the way buildings were more spaced out.

Everyone else was trying to find supplies. They’d set up camp inside another old building, a tad smaller than the last. When Spot left, Davey was spreading out their few blankets to form a palette on the ground.

When Spot stooped over to scoop up another branch, he noticed something. It was a small flicker of movement, right by the wood. Before he could even jump back, a rabbit popped out at him.

Well, ‘popped’ wasn’t really the right word. It was more like the rabbit leisurely hopped out from behind the branch, lifting itself onto its hindpaws to stare at Spot.

Now that it was closer, Spot realized its eyes were bright, unnaturally blue. Its pelt appeared darker than he first assumed, the wavy fur melting into the shadows.

Spot was frozen still, staring at the rabbit. It made no move to run, even as Spot set down the timber he’d collected and sat down a mere foot or two from the creature.

A second later, Spot extended his arm to the rabbit. It was small enough to hop onto his hand, which _Spot Conlon_ would adamantly deny made his heart melt. 

He lifted his hand closer to his face, suddenly aware of something on the rabbit’s neck. It was a small pendant, dark twine half hidden by the fur and with a small wooden charm off the end of it.

He was about to try to reach for it in an attempt to see what it said. Before he could even lift his hand, though, there was a sharp squeal off coming from the bushes.

The rabbit whipped around, tall ears lifting and nose twitching. Spot could have sworn that it had almost human-like expressions, its nose twitching a little quicker and face screwing up in concern.

Two other rabbits skidded out of the bush- one right after the other, tumbling over their own paws and making soft scuffling sounds. They were the same pair from earlier, the slate gray one with soft fur and the other, dark chocolate colored one.

The chocolatey one only had one eye. That made Spot tut a little, tilting his head to one side. He was struck with the realization that all the hares had unnaturally striking eye colors. From blazing green to warm honey to the harsh blue, Spot would swear to his grave that rabbits were _not_ supposed to have such varied goddamn eye colors.

He also noticed all three of them had the same pendant- a small wooden charm held together with a shadowy piece of twine. Spot was compelled to look at it; glancing down to the rabbit in his hand, he decided he might as well. Nothing could happen from reading a piece of wood.

 

_Haec anathema sit_

 

Spot scowled, glancing over it again. He’d expected a pet’s nametag, not a foreign language. The rabbit was staring at him expectantly.

Spot decided something was _up_ with these fucking mini-rabbits.

That was confirmed when the first rabbit- the wavy-furred one- tapped the twine with a paw.

Spot hooked a finger under the loop of cord and slid it off the rabbit’s neck. He wasn’t sure why he did it, honestly; something had just _compelled_ him to.

Instantly, the rabbit slid out of his hand and over to it’s- what were they? Brothers? Friends? Spot didn’t know. Spot again felt the same urge to get the twine off from around the rabbit’s necks.

So he did.

First was the chocolatey brown one with wiry fur and one eye. Then the gray one whose fur Spot really, really wanted to touch (it looked so goddamn _soft)._ Instead of something normal happening, the first rabbit opened its mouth. In the place of what were buck teeth seconds ago were now fangs. _Fucking. Fangs._

Spot made a sound of surprise, grabbing for his knife. The brown rabbit’s ears had grown a little shorter, the gray rabbit’s tail was a little longer. Spot thought he was dreaming.

He pulled the blade out and lunged, swiping upwards. Instead of hitting one of the creatures- because calling them _rabbits_ now felt inherently wrong- he felt his blade cut through twine. In the mere second or two it took to lunge with his blade, the _gray one_ had looped one of the bracelets around Spot’s knife and pulled down, snapping it.

As soon as the one was broken, the wavy-furred _thing_ appeared less like a rabbit. Tall ears and a cotton tail and soft paws melted into hands and legs and a mop of hair and a very, _very_ pissed expression.

 _Shapeshifters_.

“If you even _try_ getting a knife in at my _godforsaken_ brothers, I’m going to drop kick you into the next dimension. Now break the other two traps _.”_

Spot cast his gaze down to the two loops of twine still in-tact, haphazardly dropped on the ground. “What the fuck.”

The shapeshifter- now properly looking human, with tan skin and freckles and curly hair and _still looking pretty pissed_ \- huffed. He’d since stooped down, lifting up the other two and setting them on his shoulders like demon parrots that looked like smaller-than-usual rabbits.

“Now that they’re off, we can shapeshift again. We just can’t completely change forms. Like, we can change a few small features and stuff, but we can’t be _free._ Please let us go.”

“What did the writing mean?”

“‘Let this one be cursed.’ Or ‘Let this one be shunned.’ Take your pick.”

“Why the hell were you cursed in the first place?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

Spot rubbed his hands over his face, stooping to pick up the twine. Instead of making a move to break the things once he had them, he just pulled them onto his wrist, where they fit like snug bracelets. “How do I know you three won’t turn into dragons or some shit and kill me? I’ll take my chances fighting bunnies.”

“What makes you think I won’t do that right now? You broke my trap, I’m not under your control.” The shapeshifter stomped forward, towering over Spot even though the shapeshifter was average height. Spot just looked smug, his arms folded over his chest.

“Because I’m guessing some sort of magic keeps you from destroying the things, since you haven’t already. So if I have them, you can’t hurt me, because the one thing that’ll free your  _brothers_ isn’t in your control.”

The brown rabbit _growled_ at Spot from its place on the shapeshifter’s shoulder, but the shapeshifter didn’t say anything. He just glowered.

“So you’ll have to follow me around if you want freedom or whatever shit. Right? Is that how this works?”

There was a grudging nod. Spot noticed that the gray rabbit had curled up into the crook of his brother’s neck and fallen asleep.

“Great. We could use an extra person. We’re traveling, a shapeshifter would be useful.”

“No!” The person exclaimed, indignance flashing across his features. “I’m not following you around on your quest like a lost dog!”

“Then say goodbye to your brother’s freedom.”

The person stopped at that, going deathly still for a few beats. Finally, he hung his head and uttered, “Fine.”

“You’ll have to turn back into a rabbit or something. My group probably won’t let another person be dragged into the group out of the blue.”

“Aren’t you gonna at least ask me my name before making me turn back into a goddamn bunny rabbit?” There was the hint of a teasing nature in the person’s tone, though it was still mostly scalding. Spot huffed in irritation as he watched the person set the two rabbits onto the ground.

“Sure, but I think I’m more interested in _why bunnies_ in the first place.”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I found it fitting after a while though.”

“How’s that?”

The person gestured lamely towards the ground, where the two rabbits were curled up into each other and sleeping.

Spot smothered a laugh, turning back to the shapeshifter. “So, what _is_ your name?”

By the time the person had said “Racetrack”, he wasn’t a person anymore. He was back to the small, gritty-colored rabbit with wavy fur and shocking blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Jack Kelly Hates Bunnies- Well, Not All Bunnies, But Three Very Specific Bunnies: An Autobiography'
> 
> (the end notes are kinda long and sum up race's backstory in the weirdest way possible I could have wrote at 2 am)

Spot ended up returning to camp with three rabbits hanging off him like Christmas tree ornaments while he carried the armful of firewood back. One on his shoulder, the other two curled up into the hood of his jacket.

As soon as he neared the building they were staying in, he heard Specs call “Spot’s not dead!” through the thin walls. He had to wait for someone to open the door for him though, seeing as his hands were full.

Elmer was the one to open the door. He stared at Spot long and hard for a long moment when he noticed the rabbit perched on his shoulder. Instead of saying anything, though, he just mutely threw his hands up and took the wood from him, marching inside with it. He’d probably seen weirder from Spot.

Next, Jack slid into the doorway, probably to see why Spot hadn’t carried the wood in himself. At the sight of a rabbit- _Racetrack,_ who Spot had moved from his shoulder to hold- his eyes lit up. Immediately, he started talking as Davey walked up behind him and set his chin on Jack’s shoulder to peck his cheek. “Oh my God, you found bunnies. I love animals, did they just come up to you? Can I pet on-“

Jack cut himself off when Racetrack _hissed_ at him. In the span of a second, Jack’s eyes narrowed and he grumbled, “ _You.”_

Davey was the only one who seemed the least bit phased by a rabbit hissing like a feral cat- a rabbit who, currently, was also bristling and glowering at Jack. Jack, instead of reacting in the way Spot expected and running screaming, actually _picked up_ the rabbit.

Spot would lie if he thought Racetrack wasn’t going to bite Jack. He didn’t, though, so Spot accepted it.

By now, the other two rabbits had peeked up from the hood and were peering over Spot’s shoulder, also presumably scowling at Jack.

Jack, who glanced to Spot, muttered ‘one moment’.

Jack, who regarded the rabbit like a disliked business partner and left into a different room of the building.

Spot didn’t really trust Jack, in all honesty, but he trusted him enough to not intentionally kill a rabbit. That would have to be enough for now.

Spot moved the other two rabbits from his hood to his shoulder while Davey just exchanged confused glances between Spot and the closet Jack had left to.

Spot felt a soft tap on his neck, awkwardly angling himself to look at whichever rabbit had done it. It was the soft gray one, whose eyes were wide and ears were angled towards the door. When the rabbit- who Spot, unfortunately, did not know the name of- gave a small nod in the direction of the room, he got the message and silently padded over.

Leaning against the wall, he could hear talking from the room.

_“I thought you guys were-“_

Things were silent for a few beats before a cheery tone shattered it with scalding words. _“You fucking left us, Jack.”_

There was another pause. The next phrase was muttered so quietly that Spot had to strain to hear it.

_“We must take adventures in order to know where we truly belong.”_

_“Stop being poetic. You disappeared for years. What kind of goddamn ‘adventure’ is that?”_

_“It’s not like that was the last time we saw each other!”_

_“I haven’t seen you since I was fifteen! I thought you were dead,_ we _thought you were dead!”_

The argument carried on like that for awhile, though their words had quieted down so Spot really couldn’t make out much of what they were saying. Eventually, though, Jack padded out of the room, an obviously fake grin painted on his face. Instead of a rabbit, though, a very agitated-looking human Racetrack stomped out after him.

Pulling his gaze from Racetrack, he noticed Jack standing on the only table with Davey sitting next to him, scowling at the floor as if by looking at it hard enough he’d get absorbed into the ground.

Jack was also the one to speak next, spreading his arms and pointing to Spot. “Conlon, burn the bracelets, we got shapeshifter buddies added to the group now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> racetrack higgins does Not Know how to deal with emotions 
> 
> also just so you know. in this universe, shapeshifters start feeling trapped when they spend too long in one form. so since race and mush and blink were unable to change forms for… two, three years now, there’s negative impacts on their health. blink and mush are a lot more sluggish than normal (hence why every twelve seconds they’re asleep on top of each other), and race was a lot more irritable.
> 
>  
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture thirteen year old jack packing up and leaving in the middle of the night
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture race waking up first and finding one of his brothers missing 
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture everyone getting up and freaking out looking for him
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture them all mourning a death that didn’t happen after being unable to find him after months of searching
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture blink getting word jack was alive 
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture race getting so filled with rage that jack just walked out that he can’t see straight
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture mush suggesting going to find jack, and race just nods mutely 
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture fifteen year old race finally finding his brother again
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture them immediately getting into an argument that escalates into a fistfight, then to mush pulling race back and consequently race pushing jack away and running because he doesn’t want to be hurt again
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture race and his brothers getting cursed to stay in one form, unable to be free even though every second spent too long in one form feels choking
> 
> whatever you do don’t picture race finally finding an out with the stranger that broke him loose, but his brothers are still trapped and the only hope of helping them is by spending time with the one person he’s most scared of
> 
>  
> 
> also snyder’s an actual witch in this au. just putting that out there


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i haven't updated any of my fics lately, i've been in a slump. if you want to see more content from me, check out my tumblr: @tiintype (which i use for reblogs + art), and @crtchie (obscure newsies textposts). also, please consider supporting my work by buying a ko-fi, thank you! even if you don't, all your comments and kudos mean the world !!  
> ko-fi.com/tiintype

“Hey, uh, what the fuck?”

Davey was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at Jack in disbelief. Jack’s joking expression shifted slightly. “Just a sec Dave, I’ll explain in a moment.”

Spot didn’t expect Jack to pad over to him, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and pointing at his wrist. “I’ll explain to the guys, assuming Mush told you what’s up-“

“Who’s Mush?” Spot scowled. “Is that one of the rabbits? Because I only know Racetrack.” Spot jabbed a finger in the general direction of the boy, who had since picked up the other two rabbits in his arms and was _talking_ to them. Not the weirdest thing that’s happened today, unfortunately.

Jack looked faintly surprised. “Yeah, the gray one. Just… do me a favor, and destroy _those._ ”

Spot grudgingly nodded. When he pulled out the knife, Jack stopped him. “Preferably by burning them.”

“What? Why?”

“Because if they’re not _completely_ destroyed, some of the magic might remain or leak out or somethin’. It could affect them, or some other creature. Just trust me with this _one_ thing.”

Spot agreed. Not for Jack, but for the shapeshifters.

So he ended up walking back into the woods with matches and two twine bracelets, grumbling under his breath about the biting chill. If it wasn’t the cold, it was the heat- the temperature swung around _way_ too much for Spot’s liking.

Stopping a couple yards away from the building, he struck the match and held it up against both bracelets. It took a few seconds for the spark to catch, and the fire glowed a wildly unnatural shade of lilac.

Spot, unfortunately, was not too affected by this. Setting them on the ground, he went deeper into the woods and left the traps to burn.

Nobody needed to know if Spot retraced his steps back to where he'd seen the bunnies earlier. Nobody needed to know if he went back and found the first broken twine bracelet, half concealed by the leaves. And _definitely_ nobody needed to know if he walked back inside with it in his pocket and not burning alongside the others.

 

* * *

 

Stepping back inside, he heard Davey yell, _“You’re_ a shapeshifter?!”

There seemed to be an argument going on, Jack with his arms crossed and Davey with his hands waving around and Specs and Romeo and Elmer yelling seemingly just because everyone else was.

Immediately, Spot noped the fuck out of that, scooting past them and up the dusty stairs. He hadn’t noticed the staircase earlier- it was small and cramped and the steps were steep and small. Still, he was relieved there was a place to go other than _outside_ again.

Reaching the top of the staircase, he realized it was a small space on top of the building- there was no roof, just cracked cement floors and concrete half-walls keeping anyone from falling over the edge. There was a single cat sitting on one of the half-walls, a blonde tabby with flecks of brown.

Once the cat noticed Spot’s presence, fur and paws melted back into hands and hair and before very long, human Racetrack was sitting on the half-wall with his legs dangling off the edge and facing Spot.

“Hey,” Spot said bluntly, walking over and sitting down on the gritty ground by Racetrack’s feet. “I burned the other two bracelets.”

“I figured,” He said around a laugh, tilting his head to the side in the fashion of a dog. “considering Blink and Mush shifted into, like, ten different species of animals before turning into birds and taking off.”

“Are they gonna be back? That’s a lot of change compared to you,” Spot said, leaning his head back against the half-wall. Seconds later, Racetrack slid off his perch to sit cross-legged next to him.

“It’s harder for me to shift right now. Some side-effect of the magic, probably.” Racetrack said airily, waving a hand as Spot shifted to face him.

“That doesn’t answer my first question.”

Instead of answering, Racetrack pointed to the sky. Silhouetted against the half-moon, two hawks were circling each other. “...Yeah, they’ll be back. They wouldn’t leave me.”

Spot frowned slightly as Racetrack spoke, noticing the way his tone had dropped considerably by the second sentence.

“Oh. So… are you guys actually brothers? Because you all look _super_ different.”

“Well, technically, we could look as different as we want other than the eyes. We _are_ shapeshifters, after all.”

“What the hell does ‘other than the eyes’ even mean?”

“It means we can’t change anything about our eyes... say, like, the color. That’s how old settlers told shapeshifters apart from natural animals, too- the eyes. Shapeshifters have super vibrant eye colors.” As if for emphasis, Race spread his hands apart while keeping them close to his face.

Spot stopped to puzzle that out. It made sense- Race’s bright blue eyes, Mush’s yellowish-amber ones, Blink’s _angry_ green eyes. (Spot hadn’t known a color could be inherently emotional until he met the rabbits, honestly.) But, come to think of it, Jack-

“Jack!” Spot said, startled, whipping around sharply to face Racetrack. Racetrack had a deer-in-the-headlights look, blue eyes wide and round and hands held up in front of him defensively.

 _Jack._ Jack, who had bright green eyes- not the same green as Blink’s, mind you, because Blink’s eyes were light and angry and held all the weight of a forest fire, while Jack’s were darker in color but _deeper_ and also a little sadder. Jack, who _knew_ not only that they were shapeshifters at first glance, but also knew _who_ they were personally before even speaking to them. That also explained what Davey had been yelling about when Spot had come inside.

“I knew that _motherfucker_ was hiding something!” Spot hissed, jumping to his feet. It made sense, it made so much sense- the way they’d found Jack, and the way he snuck out most nights, and- and-

Before he could react further, Racetrack had grabbed him by the jacket sleeve and pulled him back to the ground harshly.

Spot jerked his gaze over to look at Racetrack. He expected anger or something of the sort to be flashing in his eyes, based on what Spot had observed from Race’s previous exchange with Jack.

He got dull resignation and sadness instead.

Something about the way Race slowly let go of Spot’s jacket sleeve and glanced away bitterly sent Spot into the same state of resignation Race exhibited, mutely fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket as he sat back down again.

“Don’t.” It was spoken quietly, barely loud enough for Spot to hear. Still, he glanced over at Race, who was fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

“You never answered my question about the brother thing,” Spot said, equally as quiet. He was anxious, nervous to break the quiet atmosphere they’d built, but still desperate for even the slightest subject change.

Race took a deep breath before cracking a smile, though it looked more like a grimace. Spot couldn’t help but notice the misty look in his eyes. “Technically, nah. We’re not brothers. I think of them as brothers though. They- Blink and Mush- think of each other as… something a little different than brothers, but whatever.”

Spot opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, though, there was a sharp, metallic clang.

Race grabbed Spot’s arm before he could reach for his knife. The source of the noise was from a raccoon that landed on a sheet of pressed tin sitting haphazardly on the concrete, the opposite side of the space that Spot and Race were at.

Immediately after, a second raccoon appeared out of seemingly nowhere, baring its fangs and tackling the first. Spot initially thought they were fighting, from the way white teeth flashed and their fur was puffed out and seemingly angry shrieks echoed over the roof. He tried to fight Race to get at his knife, but for a scrawny teenager barely taller than Spot, he had _quite a grip._

Then Spot realized why Race wouldn’t let him get his knife. One raccoon pinned down the other before grayish-brown fur and tails faded, two humans taking their place.

It was also easier to notice that, as humans, their expressions were light and playful and _not_ inherently hostile. The first boy- with tan skin and curly brown hair- hopped away from the other, throwing his arms up and making a sound of triumph. The second one- Spot recognized him as the same shapeshifter the one-eyed rabbit had been, judging by the eye color and the fact that he _very well still had just one eye-_ chased after him, laughing.

Race grabbed Spot’s jacket sleeve again, murmuring a soft “come on,” and motioning for the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> race is fuelled by sarcasm and teenage angst
> 
> -
> 
> thank you all for reading + commenting, it makes my day!!! sorry i took longer than usual to update, school was messy eugh

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my notes app on my phone. it's old, oops.  
> -
> 
> [i copy/pasted this from a section called 'weird little personal notes + concept scenes' so uh. all the 'this's are links so if you want, comment and i'll paste 'em so y'all can see.]
> 
> take a wild fucking guess who the one-eyed rabbit is  
> and the slate gray one with super soft fur
> 
> also mush totally looks like this but with honey colored eyes  
> And i know i say ‘honey-colored’ a lot but idk how else to describe this
> 
> should i finish this? i have very little planned out.
> 
> how racetrack got his nickname is dumb and funny as fuck in my mind
> 
>  
> 
> the 'scene ideas' section but minus the spoilers
> 
> spot: why bunnies?  
> race: i dunno, i thought it was fitting. especially for those two.  
> *pan to blink and mush cuddling*


End file.
